doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Items released in 2014
Here is a list of all Doctor Who items released in 2014 January CD *14th - Antidote to Oblivion *15th - The King of Sontar *17th - Luna Romana DVD *20th - The Moonbase (UK release) *20th - The Time of the Doctor (UK release) *22nd - The Moonbase (Australian release) *22nd - The Time of the Doctor (Australian release) Blu-ray *20th - The Time of the Doctor (UK release) *22nd - The Time of the Doctor (Australian release) February Books *21st - La Moisson du Temps (French edition) CD *12th - Dark Eyes 2 *13th - The Sleeping City *14th - The Brood of Erys *14th - White Ghosts DVD *11th - The Moonbase (US release) *13th - Il giorno del Dottore (Italian release) *24th - The Web of Fear (UK release) *24th - The Web of Fear (UK Limited Edition release) *26th - The Web of Fear (Australian release) Blu-ray *13th - Il giorno del Dottore March CD *13th - Starborn *14th - Scavenger *14th - The Crooked Man DVD *4th - The Time of the Doctor (US release) Blu-ray *4th - The Time of the Doctor (US release) April CD *3rd - Jago & Litefoot: Series Seven *9th - The War To End All Wars *11th - Moonflesh *11th - The Evil One DVD *22nd - The Web of Fear (US release) May Books *26th - 11 Doktoren 11 Geschichten (German edition) CD *14th - Tomb Ship *14th - Last of the Colophon *16th - The Elixir of Doom DVD *20th - The Enemy of the World (US release) Blu-ray *27th - An Adventure in Space and Time (US release) June CD *17th - Second Chances *18th - Masquerade *19th - Destroy the Infinite July Books *3rd - Tales of Trenzalore: The Eleventh Doctor's Last Stand *31st - Engines of War CD * Counter Measures: Series 3 * Breaking Bubbles * The Abandoned DVD *25th - An Adventure in Space and Time (German release) Blu-ray *25th - An Adventure in Space and Time (German release) August Books *28th - The Official Quiz Book CD * Revenge of the Swarm * Zygon Hunt * The Fifth Doctor Box Set September Books *2nd - Silhouette (US paperback) *2nd - The Crawling Terror (US paperback) *2nd - The Blood Cell (US paperback) *11th - Silhouette (UK hardback) *11th - The Crawling Terror (UK hardback) *11th - The Blood Cell (UK hardback) *24th - The Official Annual 2015 CD * Domain of the Voord * Mask of Tragedy * Signs & Wonders October Books *2nd - 12 Doctors 12 Stories CD * The Doctor's Tale * Jago & Litefoot: Series Eight * The Widow's Assassin November CD * Dark Eyes 3 * The Bounty of Ceres * Masters of Earth December CD * An Ordinary Life Unknown Month DVD *The Underwater Menace (UK release) *The Underwater Menace (US release) *The Complete Eighth Series (UK release) *The Complete Eighth Series (US release) Blu-ray *The Complete Eighth Series (UK release) *The Complete Eighth Series (US release)